Vous me manquez
by kstilinski24
Summary: première rentrée de Stiles loin de la meute...


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **J'ai eu envie d'écrire cet os après ce premier mois de reprise, je suis comme Stiles dans cet os nouvelle établissement et pas mes amies avec moi alors voyez le comme une petite thérapie pour que je me sente mieux**

 **J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'accepte tous les avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatif**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Je me retrouvais comme tous les jours depuis 1 mois dans cet auditorium qui me paraissait immense par rapport aux salles de classe de mon ancien lycée. Je regardais les autres étudiants arrivaient petit à petit par groupe variant d personnes, et je me sentis seul. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'avais pas fait ma rentrée avec mon meilleur ami. Enfin meilleur ami qui ne m'a pas contacté depuis 3 semaines.

Scotty était resté à Beacon Hills pour faire ses études. Etant le seule Alpha de cette ville, il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans défense. Il avait choisi la formation de vétérinaire, ce qui m'avait peu étonné étant donné son amour pour les animaux.

Lydia quant à elle était parti dans la prestigieuse université d'Harvard à Cambridge pour étudier la biochimie et les mathématiques, elle avait même rencontré une autre meute avec qui elle passait son temps. J'avais quand même le droit à un appel tous les week-ends. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était toujours mieux que Scott pensai-je en souriant tristement.

Depuis plus d'1 mois je vis seul dans mon studio, je mange avec pour seul compagnie la télévision et mon fidèle pc. J'ai peu de contact avec les autres étudiants vivant dans le même immeuble que moi, c'est « bonjour » qu'on s'échange entre nous. Ce n'est pas vraiment la vie que j'imaginais de l'université. Je m'attendais à rencontrer des tas de gens sympas qui m'aurait fait pensé à une personne de la meute, c'était utopique de ma part. Chaque membre de la meute me manque, que ce soit Liam ou Mason qui me demandent si tels créatures existent ou que ce soit Scott, Lydia et Derek ils me manquent tous autant. Mais le pire c'est mon père, je pense quec'est son absence qui est la plus dure.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le professeur qui venait de claquer la porte, il s'installa devant son bureau et alluma le pc situé devant lui, et ce fut parti pour 3h de criminologie. Eh oui, moi le petit humain de la bande, j'ai choisi les études de criminologue, chose qui n'a étonné personne étant donné ma curiosité sans fin et mon sens incroyable de la déduction.

Je me retrouvais donc à San Diego pour y suivre mon cursus. Je ne connaissais personne et personne ne me connaissait. Je pouvais être ce que je voulais ici, je pouvais être un étudiant normal qui ne connaissait pas le monde du surnaturel mais très peu pour moi. J'avais déjà repéré 5 loup garous qui étaient dans mon cours, ils ne se doutaient surement pas que je connaisse leur petit secret mais j'ai trop habitué à être dans une meute pour reconnaître les créatures surnaturelles.

Je pensais pas qui pouvait en avoir autant, je pensais qu'ils représentaient 1 ou 2% de la population des Etats-Unis mais ça devait être beaucoup plus que ça. Prenez Beacon Hills pour exemple, presque la moitié de la ville est une créature surnaturelle, on avait de tout : Banshee, chien de l'enfer, sorcière, harpies, loup garou, chimère, wendigoo etc… Il y avait bientôt plus de créature surnaturelle que d'humains, et j'avais laissé mon père là-bas.

A cette pensée, mon cœur me serra et le professeur perdit mon attention, je me plongeais dans mes souvenirs. Il y avait 8 mois maintenant que mon père avait frôlé la mort de près à cause de Théo, un être abjecte qui avait amené les Dreads Doctors dans notre ville. Ces méchants-là avaient pour but de ramener à la vie la Bête du Gévaudan, le premier loup garou connu de l'histoire. Il avait d'ailleurs presque réussi mais Lydia a su retourner la situation à notre avantage et Parrish l'adjoint de mon père avait tué la bête.

Tout est bien qui finis bien pensez-vous surement, mais cette histoire-là a changé mon amitié avec Scott, il m'avait dit qu'il acceptait le fait que j'ai tué Donovan parce que c'était de la légitime défense mais il se comportait plus du tout de la même façon qu'avant. Quoi que Théo lui ai dit, ça avait marqué mon meilleur ami qui me voyait plus comme un humain innocent.

Le seul point positif de tout cette histoire fut le retour de Derek Hale à Beacon Hills. Je pensais qu'on ne le reverrait jamais, pour moi il était parti de cette ville pour recommencer une vie bien meilleure autre part mais on dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas la fuir éternellement. Il était revenu seul, Braeden et lui n'était plus ensemble. On s'est beaucoup rapproché lui et moi, au début c'était très bizarre, il passait par la fenêtre de ma chambre pour parler 5 minutes, puis au fur et à mesure les 5 minutes devinrent 1h puis 2…

Un soir, je lui avais parlé de la mort de Donovan, je lui avais dit que je me sentais coupable d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Il m'avait alors regardé longuement puis à mon plus grand étonnement m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait dit que je ne devais pas me sentir coupable car c'était soit lui soit moi. Et ce fut ces mots-là qui me firent exploser, je me mis à pleurer : ces larmes exprimaient ma culpabilité, ma peur d'être un « méchant », j'avais pleuré pendant des heures mais Derek ne m'avait pas lâché, il était resté avec moi tout la nuit et ce fut cette soirée la qui scella mes sentiments pour lui.

Je ne me pensais pas gay ou bisexuel, mais j'étais amoureux de Derek Hale, le Derek qui m'avait menacé je ne sais combien de fois avec sa phrase « je vais t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents ». Cette phrase au début m'effrayait puis ça devint vite un jeu pour moi comme pour lui de nous faire sortir de nos gonds pour n'importe quoi : d'où les menaces, les surnoms…

Je fus brusquement sorti de mes pensées en sentant une vibration dans ma poche. Je le sortis rapidement et je souris rapidement en voyant un message de Lydia qui me disait qu'elle avait eu un A++ à une interro de chimie qu'elle avait soi-disant raté, je lui répondis rapidement puis je rangeais mes affaires pour sortir de mon cours qui venait de se terminer, je n'avais rien retenu de ces 3h.

J'avançais tranquillement vers ma jeep chérie qui m'avait suivi loyalement jusqu'ici, et je Les vis. Adossés à ma voiture, la meute au complet était la devant moi, mais mon regard resta sur une personne en particulier, il avait beau faire 27°C monsieur portait son éternel veste en cuir. Il était sexy avec pensai-je en me mordant la lèvre, mon regard faisait des va-et-vient entre ses jambes musclées et son visage de mannequin. Il m'avait manqué pendant ces trois semaines, on avait échangé quelque message mais il n'était pas branché technologie alors c'était rare d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Je marchais de plus en plus vite pour finir par les atteindre, et Lydia se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrais de toutes mes forces en sentant son parfum lavande qui m'avait manqué, puis Liam me fit une brève accolade en me souriant, Masson me serra la main en me faisant un grand sourire, puis vient Scott.

Je ne savais pas comment réagir, on se dévisagea longuement, puis je vis une larme roulée sur sa joue et il se jeta sur moi.

« -Pardonne moi – renifla-t-il – en me serrant de toutes ses forces, je suis désolé de pas t'avoir donné de mes nouvelles mais c'était trop dure de te parler au téléphone sans te voir, je sais que tu penses que je t'en veux à cause de Donovan mais c'est tout le contraire je m'en veux à moi seul – il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes – c'est à cause de moi que tu as dû faire ce que tu as fait, j'aurais dû rester avec toi pour te protéger, j'aurais… »

Et ce fut à mon tour de lâcher prise, je pleurais avec lui comme la nuit passée avec Derek, je le serrais fort parce qu'il avait su trouver les mots, je lui en voulais quand même de pas m'avoir appelé mais je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. J'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter ma vie ici et tout la meute me manquait, ils me manquaient tous sans exception même ce petit con de Jackson qui était revenu et avec qui je m'entendais nettement mieux, bon il y avait toujours des insultes mais c'était notre façon de communiquer. Il était là, remarquai-je en m'éloignant de Scott et en acceptant le mouchoir que me tendait Lydia, il était à côté de Derek et me souriait narquoisement et je levais les yeux aux ciel en souriant. Il s'approcha de moi pour me serrer la main.

« Alors ça va aller mieux avec couille droite ? – me demanda-t-il en faisant son sourire de batard – parce que tu vois, j'ai adoré ce moment vous voir chialer comme ça et tout.

Il se mit à rire et je lui mis une claque derrière la tête.

-toi aussi tu m'as manqué serpent à sonnette  
\- j'abandonne – dit-il en secouant la tête – t'es vraiment une merde au niveau des surnoms »

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil et il sourit en me poussant vers Derek. Je ne sus alors pas comment réagir, est-ce que je le prenais dans mes bras ? ou je lui serrais juste la main ?

Face à mon manque de réaction, il leva les yeux aux ciels et me prit dans ses bras. Je me sentis alors incroyablement mieux, je me sentais protégé et invincible. J'entendais la meute parlait derrière mais je fis sourde oreilles et me plongeais encore plus dans l'étreinte que Derek m'accordait. C'était très rare d'avoir droit à un geste comme ça devant la meute alors j'en profitais pleinement.

Je cachais ma tête dans son cou pour sentir son odeur boisée et mentholée qui m'avait manqué terriblement. Mes mains se mirent à serrer fortement sa veste et une larme coula sur ma joue.

« Tu m'as manqué Sourwolf – murmurai-je et je le sentis me serrer plus fort en retour – et je sais que je t'ai manqué » souris-je en l'imaginant lever les yeux aux ciel.

Il se décolla légèrement de moi et m'adressa un regard noir et je lui tirais la langue en retour, il secoua la tête et me recolla contre lui.

Et là, en tournant la tête vers le reste de la meute qui se discutait en faisant de grand geste et en sentant Monsieur Hale posait ses lèvres sur mon front je souris.

Tout irait bien pensai-je, en m'enfonçant dans l'étreinte de Derek tout ira bien.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu =)


End file.
